Primeval Trees
'''Primeval Trees '''are a group of special trees that, a long time ago, used to be forests of magical sentient trees, but now, through deforestation and pandorian influence, the trees are few, and considered dead, Ancient Trees. History In "The Sleeping Widow" quest, it was revealed that they were created by Aideen's light as Life Wardens as a way to protect the flora and fauna of the island that took the form of trees and were said to live forever in Jorvik. Until one day they were discovered by humans but the people sensed their power and magic and respected them giving the name Primeval Trees. In their time each tree was individual and was much stronger referred to "their glory days" until Jorvik's exploitation of the island's resources caused them to be withered and weaken so much that they sleep in present day. In the legend of the Golden Apple, some of the Primeval Trees had Golden Apples that could change bad witches into good one. But the witches knew of this and destroyed several of the Primeval Trees that produced them. The surviving ones made allies with the kind hearted witches to strengthen their powers. Present Six of the Primeval trees still live, but only three have been discovered: * The Forgotten Fields: Sleeping Widow * Scarecrow Hill * South Hoof Peninsula: Singing Yew Star Stable Online They also play a part in the main story of game the first primeval tree the player comes across is the one in Scarecrow Hill. From Linda the player learns that we can turn the witch Pi good by picking a golden apple from the tree. Despite being bombarded by witches the players manages to retrieve the apple and the evil witch Pi is turned to good. Next in the player and druids attempt to rescue Lisa, with Starshine's help they find her trapped in a Pandoric Crack in the Graydew Mountains. From her Starshine and the player learn to seek help from the Sleeping Widow, after learning of the tree's history the player waits until nightfall to use the power of Aideen's Light fragment and her tears to wake her up. By using Aideen's Light fragment and her tears she awakens although a bit slow the Sleeping Widow remembers her promise to Lisa as well as sensing Aideen's light in the player. She realizes they fight for the same cause and that she also exchanged a promise with the trapped Soul Rider, coming to a resolve the tree uses it's powers to reach Lisa. Afterwards, it was unaware of how the attempt went aware that she wasn't so nimble as she used to be with that she falls back asleep but encourages the player to look for Lisa. Once Lisa has returned to repay the favor, the Sleeping Widow seeks their help from it's prison despite not being able to forgive the humans, she asks the Soul Riders to help reconnect her roots to next living Primeval Tree in Scarecrow Hill. She suggests that the player and Lisa use Aideen's light, music and song to do it, after finding Aideen's harp and playing it's music the duo reconnected the Sleeping Widow to the other trees. The next primeval tree the player meets is the Sleeping Yew, after setting Justin free the soul riders seeks the tree in helping Justin and finding Concorde. With a power boost from Alex the player uses the music of the wind to wake up the Sleeping Yew, Alex tries to ask the tree for a favor, but the Sleeping Yew is a little snappy with the present of strangers until it notices Tin-Can. Then, the tree asks what the Soul Riders need upon hearing their request it performs the Whisper's Cry with Justin and it like the idea of keeping him for eternity as payment. Refusing that instead all the tree asks is that the player and Alex return some point in the future to help the tree grow to it's potential. As the ritual began, the tree told Justin to relax and close his eyes during it when he experienced pain, the tree said it wouldn't keep him but that they're wouldn't be any pain. When Justin saw thousands of horses feeling their joy, purpose and need. The Sleeping Yew told him to focus on that need especially Aideen's gift, but when the boy spoke of seeing symbols like the runestones the tree called the language of Jor. But aware of the danger the tree told him to hurry as his safety couldn't be guaranteed, and yet just before the connected ended Concorde was found. Powers A few of their powers are mentioned: * Communication: Primeval Trees use their roots to communicate with each other. Also in the dream world of Pandoria, they can communicate with others who are trapped there. * Roots: Their roots have the ability to reach all the way to Pandoria. ** If the Primeval Trees are destroyed their connection is lost. * Hibernation: They can sleep for a very long time. * Whisper's Cry: They can make a union with a Wild Whisper to increase their search for someone but there's a warning if the union continues for too long. The person will become a part of the tree. Category:Star Stable Online